Young Love
by LonelyWalker
Summary: Here's a cliché fic about ... TAITO! If you DON'T like to read same things that are in almost every other stories, read something else. I wrote this one half a year ago, so it's a bit childish acording to all the Yamato glorying, but it's cute, I think. I


Disclaimer: Not mine, no money, pure fun. The two songs I used are Queen Misery and Sea Of Emotions by the Finnish band called For My Pain.. They're not mine either.

Notes: Okay, here comes my first songfic! Maybe this is more 'normal' than the others I've written. I wrote this half a year ago and I thought differently about some things then. And I know! I make Yamato too perfect and it's a worst cliché ever, but I CAN'T HELP IT, GODDAMNIT! I just LOVE the guy!

YOUNG LOVE

_By: LonelyWalker_

The lights flickered changing into blue ones. You could've cut the suddenly fallen silence with a knife. There was the kind of tension in the air that made all the hairs in your arms rise. It felt like electricity. Everyone breathed it in and out, waiting for something, but no one knew what. There was smoke on the stage, like a mist on the graveyard. Yes, the atmosphere was exactly like in the graveyard. The silence.. The waiting...

Suddenly a scream cut the air. A sharp, high-pitched and terrified scream. A lightning flashed blinding everybody who watched it directly and then the stage wasn't empty anymore. Three tall and slim young men stood quietly and the fourth sat behind his drums. They were serious and with their chins raised they seemed something more than humans. The most shocking one of them was the one standing closest to the edge of the stage. His face had so pure features that they didn't seem real. The long golden hair shone light red in the blue light and his eyes were so deep blue, that even the people in the back seat shivered from the piercing sadness and pride that they held. The other two seemed to be there just to make the scene stronger; the other with long red and the other with long raven black hair. Their pale faces looked at the crowd from their heights proudly. They seemed dead, ghosts, beautiful creatures beyond death.

Quietly the keyboardist started to play a beautiful melody and the guitar joined to it completing the sad beauty with a simple, pretty rif. They went on for a while, before, all the sudden the drums and the bass joined in and the melody became faster. Everybody waited for the singer to start singing. Then the blonde leaned lightly towards the microphone.

--

_Too many broken promises_

_In her fragile life_

_Too many secret thoughts_

_She tried to hide that night_

_--_

It was amazing. You couldn't describe it in any other way. His voice was deep and it seemed to held the agonising pain at least for one lifetime. It was a voice that made you listen to it, took over your mind and heart and tuned them into that same melancholy he was singing about. He seemed to look you straight into your eyes, find your soul where ever it tried to hide and take it to the stars with him.

--

_So hard_

_She tried to escape_

_But the pain_

_Was everywhere_

_--_

The lights changed into red ones with only one blue beam which was focused on the singer. The others seemed to come alive, moving as they played. It made the singer's stillness even more holier. The only thing moving in him was his hands when he played the guitar in them.

--

_No, take this pain away_

_Even for one day_

_She cried on her own grave_

_--_

_Please, demons, set me free_

_My heart has started to bleed_

_I have become the queen misery_

_And it seems to last forever..._

_--_

The music slowed a little bit again and the circling red lights calmed down back to the misty blue ones. The others calmed and became still again. The singer leaned back while he was playing the intro and then back to the microphone.

--

_She tried to reach for the stars_

_All her life_

_But her mind fell apart_

_Every time_

_--_

_So hard _

_She tried to escape_

_But the pain_

_Was everywhere..._

_--_

Red light flashes on again. This time through there was no blue anywhere, no salvation of any kind. Pure pain. For the first time the singer came alive too with the rest of them. He played from his heart the same way as he singed.

--

_No, take this pain away_

_Even for one day_

_She cried on her own grave_

_--_

_Please, demons set me free_

_My heart has started to bleed_

_I have become the queen Misery_

_And it seems to last forever_

_--_

_No, take this pain away_

_Even for one day_

_She cried on her own grave_

_--_

_No, take this pain away_

_Even for one day_

_She cried on her own grave..._

_--_

They played the same riff over and over again slowing and quieting it every time until they suddenly stopped and only silent crying could be heard. Another flash of lightning and the stage was empty again, dwelling in silence and the blue misty atmosphere with the fading sound of someone crying until everything was dead silent again. No-one could move on make any kind of wise, the effect of the performance lingered at last five minutes. Then the real stage lights went back on and the young woman who was hosting the show jumped on the stage.

"And that was the last performance of the show. Now it's in your hands who of these amazing performers will win the Talent-show AND the record deal to Okinawa Records! I have good guess who is it going to be. Ladies and gentlemen, give your cheers to the Odaiba Dogs!"

This went on through every band. "And for the last but not least, give your best to the Teenage Wolves!" The crowd exploded. Everybody made as much noise as they could. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I think we have a Winner! Wolves, I call you back on the stage!"

The four young men came coolly back to the stage. In the normal light they maybe didn't look like gods or angels, but they were beautiful and young men and it was all that mattered plus their amazing talents. They crowd cheered them loudly. "So, Yamato Ishida, what do you and your band have to say now?" The blonde took the microphone from the woman.

"All we have to say is sorry dogs. There still hasn't came a time when dogs could beat a group of a wild wolves." His voice was low and sexy, and it chilled every ear that caught it. "Better luck next time."

In the crowd was one who didn't cheer at the rest. Brown eyes were filled with tears. _'Now you have what you have always wanted, Yamato. You don't need me anymore...'_

"Give it again to the Teenage Wolves!" The young woman shouted when she got the microphone back from the tall blond. If possible the applauses were even more louder. "Well, guys. The stage is yours is again." She put the microphone back to where it belonged. The band got back to their instruments and the lights flittered again. To blue and violet this time. They mixed on the boys who stood seriously on the stage on.

The blue eyes searched something from the crowd and stopped when they met with the brown ones. Eyes never leaving them the blonde singer leaned to the microphone. "This song was made recently by my own hand so be kind. I'm not apologising any word in act. I mean them. I made it to someone who has always been with me." He closed his eyes and the band started playing. The blonde started singing soon after it.

--

_Lost in your dark eyes_

_I have seen your shadow world_

_Moments of madness_

_Slowly drowning in your love_

_--_

He opened his eyes looking directly into those dark eyes in the crowd. They were full of emotion just as his own.

--

_I promise you nothing_

_But this earthly misery_

Would you share it with me?

--

The blue eyes lit close again. His own soul was in his words and he wanted to pass the feeling forward.

--

_High, much higher than moon_

_Flees away the angel of love_

_Deep, much deeper and true_

_Is the sea of emotions we share_

_--_

He looked up as in a prey eyes shining possessedly.

--

_The poem is so beautiful..._

_--_

Long eyelashes covered his eyes again as he looked down.

--

_Can turn into nightmare before we know_

_The secret bound of our blood oath_

_Keep us together until the dawn_

_--_

_I promise you nothing_

_But this earthly misery_

Would you share it with me?

--

_High, much higher than moon_

_Flies away the angel of love_

_Deep, much deeper and true_

_Is the sea of emotions we share_

_--_

He leaned back to play the intro with the others as a band before leaning on the microphone and becoming the singer again. His eyes searched themselves into those particular brown eyes that dwelled in tears again, this time from happiness.

--

_High, much higher than the moon_

_Flies away the angel of love_

_Deep, much deeper and true_

_Is the sea of sorrow of emotion we share_

_--_

When the last note faded away it seemed like there was going to be no end for applauses. There was, still. all the blonde singer had to do was raise his hand a bit. "Chill out, guy. We have something to say." The crowd went dead silent. "Yeriko!" The drummer played a short and fast part of some song. "Seiko!" The keyboardist made his riff with feeling. "Matsuko!" The bassist did one too. There was a short silence. "Oh, and me of course." The crowd responded laughing a bit.

"Yamato!" Seiko shouted and the blonde grinned playing an incredibly fast riff, that they all recognized to be ten times faster intro from the first song.

"You are a great audience, praise yourselves!" Yamato announced after it. "Make sure you will buy our first cd, good night!" The band left and the applauses and cheering followed then.

-------

Later that evening the tall blonde sat on a river bench when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and smiled warmly. "You came", he started. It wasn't a question, but the brown eyed boy answered anyway.

"I would came to the hell if you were there, Yamato..." The blonde stood up and leaned on the other boys chest. He wrapped his arms around the singer and buried his face to the tall blond locks of his hair.

"Then it is good that I'm not in Hell, yet," Yamato murmured. "I love you, Taichi."

"I love you too, My Angel."

"If I am angel, my wings burned a long time ago," Yamato sighed.

"Don't worry, love, my wings have carried us both this far. I'm not gonna let you fall now or never."

"Don't make me promises, Taichi."

"It's not a promise, it's a simple truth, okay?"

"Okay..." Yamato looked over Taichi's shoulder with pained eyes. He knew he trusted Taichi, but at the same time he knew that Taichi couldn't keep his promise. Young love hardly ever lasted always.

--------------

Cliché, cliché, cliché... grins So what more did you want? "...Please leave a message after beep" BEEP! See you all when I decide to update again!


End file.
